callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Green Run
, Washington, United States of America |caption = The menu icon for Green Run. |character = Samuel Stuhlinger, Marlton Johnson, Abigail "Misty" Briarton, Russman, CDC Soldiers, CIA Agents |next = Nuketown Zombies (in-game) Die Rise (chronologically) |zombies = Nacht der Untoten}} Green Run is a Zombies map that is featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops II, and the twelfth Zombies map overall. Primarily, it is the map in which TranZit is a playable game mode that connects all the Survival maps and other areas consisting of the zombie maps set in Green Run into one large "campaign" mode, with an optional objective to complete. The map is split into five locations: Bus Depot, Diner, Farm, Power Plant, and Town four of which are playable as separate maps in the Survival, Grief or Turned mode maps. The Power Plant can only be accessed in TranZit mode. The events in the map are set after the events of Richtofen's Grand Scheme from the previous zombie map in Call of Duty: Black Ops, Moon. Locations The Green Run map itself is split into certain locations which are listed below, however the bus only stops at five of them in TranZit mode. Between the Bus Depot and the Diner there is a small tunnel which is accessible via the Bus or on foot. Also in the corn field, you can access the pylon through another corn field while meandering through a set of mazes. The final hidden stop is the Hunter's Cabin between the Power Plant and Town, inside the cabin is the Bowie Knife and a craftable item for the Thrustodyne Aeronautics Model 23 (commonly referred to as the Jet Gun). *Bus Depot *Tunnel *Diner *Farm *Nacht der Untoten (Easter Egg) *Pylon *Power Plant *Hunter's Cabin *Town Weapons Perks Buildables Achievements/Trophies *'Tower of Babble' (75 / Silver Trophy ) - In TranZit, obey the voices. *'Don't Fire Until You See' (30 / Bronze Trophy ) - In TranZit, have all the doors opened without being set on fire. *'The Lights Of Their Eyes' (5 / Bronze Trophy ) - In Green Run, pacify at least 10 zombies with 1 EMP. *'Undead Man's Party Bus' (15 / Bronze Trophy ) - In TranZit, complete all additions to the bus in 1 game. *'Dance On My Grave' (5 / Bronze Trophy ) - In Green Run, acquire your Tombstone. *'Standard Equipment May Vary' (25 / Bronze Trophy ) - In TranZit, acquire 4 different equippable items in 1 game. *'You Have No Power Over Me' (15 / Bronze Trophy ) - In TranZit, defeat "him" without being attacked by "him". *'I Don't Think They Exist' (10 / Bronze Trophy ) - In TranZit, kill one of the Denizens while it is latched onto you. *'Fuel Efficient' (10 / Bronze Trophy ) - In TranZit, use an alternative mode of transportation. *'Happy Hour' (10 / Bronze Trophy ) - In TranZit, buy 2 different perks before turning on the power. *'Polyarmory' (30 / Bronze Trophy ) - In Diner Turned, get a kill with each primary weapon in a public match. *'Monkey See, Monkey Doom' (15 / Bronze Trophy ) - In Diner Turned, retrieve a chained Cymbal Monkey in a public match. *'I See Live People' (20 / Bronze Trophy ) - In Diner Turned, kill the human while its decoy is in play in a public match Trivia *The name "Green Run" is a reference to a United States Government experiment near Hanford that caused the release of high amounts of radiation in December 1949. *In the cornfield, the building used in Nacht der Untoten can be found. The only area players can enter is the spawn room, since the Help door is covered by debris, and the stairs are destroyed. There are no barriers or wall weapons to purchase, however, there is a part for the Thrustodyne Aeronautics Model 23. *It is possible to teleport throughout Green Run by going into the fog and bringing a Denizen under a green-lit lamp post. The player has to jump once on the portal to teleport to a random location in Green Run. The lampost has to be powered by either a nearby Turbine or turning on the power. *There is a hatch that can be used to gain access to the roof of the Diner to buy Galvaknuckles or to be used on the roof of the Bus, but not on both. However, the ladder can be set up on the back-left side of the Bus to get to the roof. *During the loading screen a distorted version of "Lovesong for a Deadman" plays. *It is possible to traverse almost the entire map by foot, although it can be fatal due to Denizens and lava pits. **It is also possible to traverse from the Bus Depot to Town on foot by jumping across the lava. *There is a musical easter egg that plays "Carrion" by Kevin Sherwood which is activated by interacting with three teddy bears. **The first teddy bear will be at the Bus Depot on the benches outside the building. **In Town, inside the bar will be the second teddy bear sitting on a chair to the right. **In Farm, the house will have mattresses upstairs near the barrier by the balcony. The third teddy bear will be on one of them. *There were originally three easter egg songs in TranZit, one being "Imma Try it Out" by Skrillex, the second being "Carry On" by Avenged Sevenfold, and the last being "Carrion" by Kevin Sherwood. This was patched and only Carrion was chosen to be the song in this map. Gallery Tranzit third male player.png|Zombie Shield, the equivalent of an Assault Shield. Black Ops II Zombies Male Character.png|Marlton firing at Zombies. Black Ops II Zombies Female Character.png|Misty shooting a Zombie. Bus Stop Zombies BOII.jpg|Zombies following the bus. Bus Stop 2 Zombies BOII.jpg|Zombies outside the Diner. Bus Stop 1 BOII.gif|Bus depot. Bus Stop 2 BOII.gif|Diner Bus Stop 3 BOII.gif|Power Station Bus Stop 4 BOII.gif|Town TranZit Map by Yoshimagick.jpg|An overview of TranZit. References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombies Maps